Warrens
A warren was a realm from which mages, priests, shamans, and those of other species who might use magic, drew their power. Structurally a warren was no different from the realms in which various races lived (i.e. the Tiste each had a realm of their own), and might in our terms be described as a universe with an excess of energy. Human magic needed no rituals, motions, or words to be cast. All that was required was access to a warren. Most mages were born with a natural affinity towards a specific warren, although some were able to draw on more than one. One example of a mage who could call on every warren was Beak. When a mage wished to use magical power, he or she opened themselves to a warren (most could only access one or two) by willing into being a portal through which the magical energy flowed. Initially it was a case of opening themselves to the Warren that would come, that would find them. Drawing as much power as body and soul could contain, the wielder had to remember that the gate would close should the body fail. The skills to access the Warrens could be taught, but it was much more common for someone to just be born with the Talent Night of Knives, UK MMPB, p.74 statement by Temper. Sorcery had a magical signature and adepts were able to discern different users.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.194 Terminology *Adept - someone capable of accessing magic, often used in a complimentary fashion *Gate *High Ward - stronger form of protective spellGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.165 *Touched - the common slang for anyone who knew the Warrens *Ward - a spell of protective magic Effects of Warren usage Effects of Warren usage on the user Initially, opening up to a Warren and feeling the power might sweep away a users fatigue or fear,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.164/165 however, using Warrens was physically tiring. After the last battle at Pale, Tattersail felt as if she had been beaten with clubs for the last two hours.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.78 When Gear attacked Tattersail's High Wards, she could feel the cracks streak outwards and the fissures reaching through her arms and chest with a snapping sound instantly replaced by spurting blood.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.165 The attack weakened herGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.168 and left her with a feverGardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.279/280 Effects on mages when exposed to Warren usage by others When a Warren bristling with extreme power was being unveiled, a practitioner might experience a warning, like a bitter taste on the tongue for example. These instances, where power would arrive groaning and deadly, always indicated the arrival of a god on mortal soil.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.78/79 Users might also be sensitive to the use of less powerful magic by others and experience sensory reactions. *Calot's eyes watered *Gear's hackles would stiffenGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.161 *Tattersail would get a migraine headache *Tiste Andii mages could sniff the opening of a small rent through which Oponn's coin dropped at the feet of CrokusGardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.187 *Baruk's head was pounding with blood, lancing him with pain and he felt an enormous pressure upon the arrival by Warren of Anomander RakeGardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.209 Reactions might be worse when the Warrens in question were anathema to each other.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.63 Visual perceptions Tattersail perceived Quick Ben's sorcery as bleeding a strange, swirling flavor.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.135 On another occasion he emerged from a swirling cloud which held a strange spicy scent.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.146 When Hairlock attacked Gear, a wave of grey light struck the Hound and a miasma churned into Tattersail like pestilence. The chaotic Warren radiated from Hairlock in visible pulses of grainy grey shot through with black.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.166 When Crone approached Darujhistan, the emanation of sorcery she detected among the estates was described as aquamarine.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.194 Uses of Warren magic Travelling by Warren Warrens were frequently used by characters for travelling.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.31 When the Hound Gear exited a Warren, it was described as a savage parting of the fabric and his arrival heralded by two muted thunderclaps.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.160/161 When Gear left, the opening of the Warren was again described with a fabric analogy, the term used being 'a dark rift opened around him with the sound of tearing burlap'.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.167 It was possible to travel to a moving ship, although few were able to do so.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.94 The Warrens of Chaos were the miasmic paths between the WarrensGardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.709 A mage travelling through Chaos would weaken the other Warrens allowing the mage to break in and out of them at will, as shown by Hairlock.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.127 Protection and preservation Warrens were used to set protective wards, both for peopleGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.165 as well as property.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.198 A warren could be used to set a sealing spell.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.103 Day to day usage Warrens might be used for mundane tasks such as opening windows.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.198 - example Warrens and Hold magic "Unlike the sorcery that prevailed on this continent until recently, Preda, magic everywhere else exists in a more formalized state. The power, so raw here, is elsewhere refined, aspected, organized into something like themes, and these themes are what we call warrens. Many are accessible to mortals and gods alike; others are –" and he glanced at Bugg – "Elder. Some are virtually extinct, or inaccessible due to ignorance or deliberate rituals of sealing. Some, in addition, are claimed and ruled over by elements either native to those warrens, or so fundamentally related to them as to make the distinction meaningless." - Quick Ben (DoD) There were numerous warrens of both Elder Magic and The Paths. The Warrens were the blood streams of K'rul. Aspects Each warren was aspected to an Eleint by K'rul when he created the warrens. Elder Magic * Ahkrast Korvalain - Forkrul Assail Warren * Chaos - Primordial Warrens * Denaeth Rusen - Elder Warren of the Seas, Mael's Warren * Kaschan - K'Chain Che'Malle Warren, "Born of sounds beyond our hearing" * Kurald Galain - Warren of Darkness, the Warren of the Tiste AndiiGardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.707 * Kurald Liosan/Kurald Thyrllan - Warren of Light, the Warren of the Tiste Liosan * Kurald Emurlahn - Warren of Shadow, the Warren of the Tiste EdurDeadhouse Gates, Glossary, UK MMPB p.938 * Omtose Phellack - Warren of Ice, the Warren of the Jaghut * Starvald Demelain - The Tiam Warren, the First Warren, Warren of Dragons * Tellann - Warren of Fire, the Warren of the T'lan Imass The Paths The Paths were those Warrens which were accessible to human mages and priests. The following were listed in the glossary of Gardens of the Moon * Denul - The Path of Healing * D'riss - The Path of Stone * Hood's Path - The Path of Death * Meanas - The Path of Shadow and Illusion * Rashan - The Path of Darkness (spelled Rasham in Glossary of Memories of Ice) * Ruse - The Path of the Sea * Serc - The Path of the Sky * Tennes - The Path of the Land * Thyr - The Path of Light Also accessible to humans were: * Aral Gamelain - The Path of Demons * Fener's Warren, bordering Chaos itself * Imperial Warren * Mockra - the Path of the Mind * Telas - The Path of Fire - Child of Tellan Other Warrens * Barghast Warren, or Forgotten Warren * Thelomen Toblakai Warren Notes and References Category:Magic Category:Warrens